


At the Reception

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [98]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Reader, bucky x steve, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 10





	At the Reception

“Hey, Tony?” You asked one morning as he was getting dressed. “Remember that day about 6 weeks ago where it got really…primal?” Your arms wrapped around his waist, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He finished buttoning his shirt and nodded, looking concerned. “Yeah?”

You grinned up at him. “We got our wish.” You told him excitedly, all but bouncing up and down.

He stared at you, eyes widening before turning to face you and falling to his knees. “Holy shit!” He hugged your waist. “Really?” Tony looked up at you, making you giggle and nod. “We’re gonna have a baby Stark?!”

“We are!” You grinned, eyes glassy. “We are.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I’ve taken like 5 tests in two days to make sure.” You blushed.

He teared up as well, hugging you tight before standing. “Thank you.” He kissed you. “So much.”

Kissing him back, you hugged him. “And thank you.” You kissed his neck. “For making me feel better when I felt broken. You have no idea how much that day helped.”

“Same here.” He rubbed down your back. “I wanna tell everyone but I really want to keep it a secret too.”

Cupping his jaw, you kissed him softly. “How about we wait until I’m 13 weeks, past the first trimester, and take everyone out to celebrate?”

“Works for me.” He lifted you slightly. “We’re gonna have a baby!” He whisper shouted. He couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to.

You felt your chest warm as you watched him and nuzzled in his neck happily. “I love you, Tony.” You breathed. “And our baby.”

“I love you both so much more.” He sniffled, feeling happier than he ever had. “I’m gonna be an emotional sap all day!” He chuckled through the few tears. “Oh. I’ll need to start planning out a nursery. And we’ll have to think of names.”

You giggled. “Anything you want. Their father should name them.”

Tony looked like he would burst into happy tears at any moment. “You pick their middle name, though.” He told you. “Now I don’t wanna go to work.” He chuckled.

“How about we take the boys out for ice cream when you get back?” You suggested.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” He nodded. “Okay, I’m going. I’m going.” He kissed you again before backing up. “I’ll text you when I’m bored.” He teased.

“So you’ll text the whole time?” You grinned, winking.

He smirked. “You know me well.” He blew a kiss as he left, a grin etched on his face.

* * *

Keeping such a big secret from the team was hard, especially when they would offer you wine at dinner, or someone would cook something that made you want to throw up on the spot. However, somehow the pair of you managed to keep it from your closest friends for 7 weeks.

Tony wanted to burst at any minute when it came time to celebrate. Nat was on your other side in the car on the way to the restaurant that Tony had rented out (weeks ago), and leaned closer to you, chuckling. “Did you have a quickie before we left? Because Tony looks like he just had the time of his life.”

You shrugged. “Might’ve.” You teased, winking at her. She laughed, shaking her head at you.

“I need to get pointers from you.” She teased.

“I doubt it.” You shook your head. “I’m sure you keep Clint very happy.”

She blushed, shrugging. “Probably.” She chuckled.

Tony gave your hand a squeeze as your neared your destination. “I may have had it decorated.”

“Tony!” You whispered, but smiled. “I’m curious to see what you did.”

He beamed, looking out the window. He practically tugged you out when you got there. As you walked in, you could tell it was decorated to celebrate, but gave no hints about the baby.

Tony smirked as the team murmured about what it could be about. They were led to the middle of the room to a table that had clearly been arranged for the occasion.

“Have you guys been married a year?” Clint asked, trying to figure it out.

You chuckled. “In a couple weeks, yeah.” You told him. “But we haven’t decided what we’re doing for that yet.”

He rubbed at his chin, then shrugged. “I have no clue.” He went to sit by Nat.

Everyone placed their drink orders and looked over the menu, although their minds weren’t focused on the food. You knew they were getting antsy but knew Tony was even worse. As everyone ordered their food finally, all eyes went to the pair of you.

You blushed and looked at your husband, not knowing when he wanted to say anything. Once the waiters were gone, he stood up, holding his glass of wine. He held his hand out to you, helping you stand with your water. “So, we have some very happy, exciting news!” He was like a kid on Christmas at this point. “We’re having a baby!”

Everyone stared for a minute before Nat squealed. She stood and gave you a hug before giving Tony one. “I’m so happy for you both.”

Instantly, you hugged her back. “It’s been so hard not telling you!”

“Yeah, I bet it was, you jerk!” She teased, kissing your cheek.

Bruce gave his friend a hug. “Congratulations.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “How far along are you?” he asked, glancing to you.

“13 weeks!” You grinned. “We just wanted to make sure and all that.” You explained, putting your hand protectively over your stomach.

Tony agreed, kissing your head. “So let’s celebrate!” He held out his hands.

The others laughed and clapped.

You kissed his cheek before sitting back down, talking with Nat while Tony wondered how the boys felt about it. He looked over at them playing together and smiled. He knew that they’d be welcoming, or at least he really hoped they would. Now that Heimdall was older, he would understand better.

“How long before you find out what it is?” Nat rested against his hand, looking at you.

“Well, usually about 7 weeks, but since we do have two smart guys at our disposal, we can do the blood test whenever.” You grinned. “I just didn’t want to find out until we told everyone, so we can have another gender reveal like we did with Heimdall. But, obviously, more…Tony like.” You laughed.

“So a humongous party.” She grinned, nodding. “I like it. How do you think Steve and Bucky are going to take it? Or are taking it?” She shrugged.

You glanced at them, unable to read them anymore. “I honestly can’t say.”

“Everyone was expecting it, we just didn’t know when, so I’m sure they’re not surprised.” She glanced at them as well. “I haven’t spoken to Barnes in months you know?”

“We started trying…at the reception.” You blushed like crazy. “And, me, either. I miss him.”

“Dammit, I owe Clint twenty bucks.” She shook her head. “And I think we all do, but he never made an effort.”

You laughed. “Wow. You lost a bet? Never thought I’d see the day.” You teased. “And I don’t think it’s that he didn’t want to make an effort. Look at everything he’s been through. I can see him putting that wall up, and I don’t blame him.”

“I really thought it’d be too hard to do anything in that dress!” She defended and then shook her head. “I figured you’d see his side. I’m a grudge holder.” She licked her lips.

“I married a genius. A horny genius.” You laughed. “And he is my son’s step-father. I have to.” You shrugged.

“Your heart’s too big.” She patted your leg, focusing on the food when it came. “But it’s part of why we all love you.” She added after a moment.

“Awe.” You smiled, focusing on your food as well. Halfway, Heimdall came and crawled on your lap.

“Hi, momma.” He nuzzled to you.

You smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Hi, baby boy.” You fed him some of your plate. “Having fun with your brother?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded, eating some noodles. “We were talking ‘bout the baby.”

“Yeah? Are you happy?” You asked, biting your lip, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe.” He answered, more interested in your food.

“Is your brother happy?” You asked more worriedly.

Heimdall nodded. “He’s excited.” He told you, relieving you.

You rubbed his side. “You’ll be a good big brother.”

“Already am, silly.” He chuckled. 

You grinned. “That are you are.” You kissed his head. “Do you want another brother?” You asked, curious about what he was hoping for.

He shrugged. “Dunno. What else is there?” He asked, making you laugh.

“A sister.” You played with his hair, reminding yourself to tell Tony of his cute question. Tony was currently talking to Bruce, and you figured he would recruit the scientist when it came to tech in the nursery. The thought made you extremely excited and you knew the blood test would be done soon. Your heart fluttered at the picture of when Tony was told what you were having. You quickly placed your thoughts on something else before you would get too emotional.

* * *

After dinner, Heimdall and Ben were both getting sleepy. Bucky was carrying Ben, and Tony was carrying Heimdall. “Carry me?” Nat asked Clint as yawned, joking.

You chuckled at that, shaking your head.

“Sure.” He lifted her with ease, grinning as she made a noise of surprise.

You leaned into Tony, brushing Heimdall’s hair from his face. “We’ll be home soon, little God.” You told him gently.

He nodded, yawning as he nuzzled further into Tony.

Tony chuckled. “I think we all need some sleep.” He noted. “We all ate really well!”

You nodded, kissing his shoulder as you walked. “Thank you for doing this.” You said lovingly.

“Anything for my family.” He winked before getting Heimdall in the car. Almost as soon as he was buckled in, he nodded off, making you chuckle.

“He didn’t know sisters were a thing.” You told your husband with a grin. He looked at you, both amused and confused. “When I asked him if he wanted another brother he asked me what else there was.”

Tony laughed. “That’s adorable. He’s so innocent.” He smiled widely. “I love it.”

“I figured you would.” You smiled and slid in next to him. “As soon as he said it I made a note to tell you.”

He bit his lip for a moment. “Why don’t you start a journal? All the things he does that you would love to tell Thor about. We still hope for him to come back, and we still try what we can. This way…this way…he sees all the happiness Heimdall brings to us.”

You blinked at him for a moment, feeling your eyes water. Before he could say anything, you hugged his arm. “That’s an amazing idea.” You told him, loving how thoughtful he was.

He kissed your head. “Phew, I thought I said the wrong thing.” He admitted bashfully.

You shook your head. “Far from it. You’re perfect.” You kissed his jaw. “That was one of the most selfless, sweetest ideas.”

He blushed slightly, squeezing your hand. “I’m glad I could help.” He told you. “I know that you miss him. We all do. And I know that one day he’ll be here.”

“I’m gonna cry.” You warned him as you sniffled. ”I’m full of hormones and you’re being the best husband ever.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll always have a shoulder for you to cry on.” He patted your hand with his free one. “Pregnant or not, I’m here.”

“Tooony!” You whined, feeling your cheeks grow wet. You chuckled as you sniffed.

He smiled at you, kissing your cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Love you most.” Nat suddenly muttered, sleepy from the food. You, Tony, and Clint laughed, making her shoot a glare your way.

You smiled tenderly at her before resting against Tony, just enjoying the car ride. “Babe, we’re home.” He told you softly, as you’d slowly nodded off. When you mumbled your response, he kissed your nose.

“Kay…” You breathed, blinking yourself awake. Sitting up, you let out a small yawn, making him smile. He helped you out as Clint got Heimdall.

“Straight to bed?” Tony asked you.

You nodded. “Yes, please!” You chuckled sleepily.

“Yes, dear.” He smiled, helping you inside. He waved to Clint as a thanks as he went to tuck in the small boy. Once in the elevator, he lifted you bridal style. When you snuggled to him, he felt his heart warm. “Get back to sleep, beautiful.”

“Nu uh. Gotta brush my teeth.” You half protested.

He scoffed. “You can brush three times tomorrow to make up for it.” He patted your back.

That appeased your sleepy self, and you let yourself drift off in his arms. You didn’t remember falling asleep for the night, and must have been tired as you didn’t wake up throughout the night. When you woke up, Tony’s arm was over your waist, his face against your arm, lightly snoring.

You felt refreshed and slightly hungry as you woke, but you knew Tony didn’t get to sleep late often so you just snuggled closer to him. His grip on you tightened for just a second before he relaxed again. You smiled as he did so, moving your hand so you rubbed over his arm. He let out a content sigh, warming your heart. You were excited that the news of the baby was out, as you figured you probably couldn’t have hid it much longer.

Chances were, you would start showing soon, and Tony would love it. You hoped you could find out what you were having in the coming days. “I can hear you thinking.” He teased. He sat up a bit and kissed your cheek.

You blushed as you squeezed his arm. “Just about how much I love you.” You giggled.

He chuckled. “Then think away, my beautiful wife.”

You smiled and let out a little laugh. “You’re adorable.” You traced patterns on his arm. “When did you wanna find out?”

That woke him up, making him look at you, excited. “Today?”

You nodded just as excitedly. “Please.” You were beaming.

He moved you to your back, resting his head on your chest, his hand on your lower stomach. “I still can’t believe our future son or daughter is in there.”

“Me either.” You smiled, rubbing his neck. “Do you mind what it is?”

Tony shook his head, tracing lines on your skin. “Nope, because they’re ours.”

“You’re perfect.” You smiled. “They’re going to love you as a father so much.” When he looked up at you, he didn’t need words to tell you how much that meant to him.

He pecked your lips gently. “I love you both so much.”

You kissed him back softly. “I love you, too, but our child has decided I need to pee.”

“They’re like…tiny.” He poked you.

“It’s the hormones your body produces.” You shrugged. “I’ll pee in the bed if you don’t let me.”

He chuckled. “Lies.” He helped you sit up. “What does my unborn child want for breakfast?” He asked playfully.

“Mm.” You tilted your head. “Waffles.” You told him. “With berries and whipped cream.” You added. “Maybe some bacon?”

He laughed, kissing your nose. “Of course, Mrs. Stark.” He told you before slipping out of bed to go get started on breakfast.

You smiled and went to do your business and freshen up. Looking in the mirror, you turned to the side and pulled up your shirt, trying to make a guess of if you’d be having a son or daughter. “JARVIS, do you wanna place your bet?” You half teased.

“Daughter, Mrs. Stark.” He replied, making you laugh.

“I’ll side with you.” You giggled.

* * *

Tony was mixing the batter when you came in, carrying Heimdall. “He’s not too heavy yet, sugar?” He asked as he smiled at you both.

“Nope. He’s still my baby boy.” You chuckled as Heimdall made grabby hands at Tony. “And yours, too, clearly.”

Tony took him with ease. “Morning, kid.” He kissed his head. “Wanna help me make breakfast?” He asked, earning a huge grin. “Thought so.” He laughed. He set him on the counter and gave him a few things to do.

Moving around, you got yourself a small glass of juice before sitting down to watch the pair of them.

“Papa, you help with homework?” Heimdall asked as he watched the waffle maker.

“You have homework?” Tony asked, glancing at him.

“Mhmm. Teacher wants me to do some packet.” He explained. “Bigger kids do them she said.”

He nodded. “Okay, sure.” He agreed. “We can do it after lunch, okay?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded. “You like math and English?” He looked up at him.

You chuckled. “Papa loves math.” You told your son.

“Yay.” He did a little dance, then focused on the waffles. “I do, too!” He added. “Lots.”

Both you and Tony smiled proudly at that. “That’s my boy.” He said. He got the whipped cream out and some berries, sliding them towards you as he made you a plate. When your face lit up, he chuckled. “Baby really wants that, huh?”

“Sure does!” You giggled, digging in once you made up your whipped cream and berry pile. “So good.” You sighed after your first bite.

Tony watched you for a minute with an amused look on his face. “God, you’re beautiful.”

You blushed as you ate, shaking your head. “I’m a mess.”

“Awe, but you’re my mess.” He grinned. He ate a plate with Heimdall, smiling at you every few minutes. “Bruce is getting things ready” he told you.

“Heimdall, do you think mommy is having a boy, or a girl?” You asked him, smiling.

“Mm.” He thought, resting his chin on his hand. “Boy?” He told you. “I think it’s a boy.”

Tony chuckled, kissing his head. “I’m sure everyone has a bet or something going on.”

“JARVIS said girl.” You told him with a giggle.

“JARVIS!” Tony chastised playfully.

“Yes, sir?” He replied, sounding as bored as an AI could.

You laughed. “He likes me better!” Heimdall laughed along with you.

“You wound me, JARVIS.” Tony mumbled.

“Sorry, sir.” He replied, making you laugh even harder. “Mrs. Stark is quite kind.” He defended. Covering your mouth with your hand, you watched Tony’s face. He was partially proud, and partially annoyed.

“And me!” Heimdall wiggled.

“And you, tiny sir.” JARVIS replied.

You giggled, losing it as you laid your forehead on the counter. “Mama’s happy.” Heimdall clapped, grinning at Nat as she came in, looking at you like you were losing your mind.

Nat couldn’t help but automatically smile at your laughing. “Did someone break my best friend?”

“JARVIS loves momma.” Heimdall told her with a smile. “…More then Papa…”

Nat smirked at the billionaire. “Awe, even your AI likes your wife more than you.” She teased.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. “I did program him.” He pointed out. “But I thought I’d get a little more love at least.” He sighed dramatically. “It’s okay. At least he picked my favorite, too.”

“My favorite.” Nat patted your head, stealing a berry. “JARVIS has good taste.”

“He does.” You grinned, sitting up as you wiped under your eyes. “That was a great way to start my day.”

“Mine, too.” Tony smiled lovingly your way. “Now let’s all eat so we can go see Bruce.”

“Are we finding out?!” Nat asked excitedly. When you nodded, she hugged you again. “YAY!”

“Wanna place your bet?” Tony wiggled his brows.

“We already have one going.” She grinned. “Like always!”

“I don’t wanna know.” You teased. “Are you afraid to lose to Clint again?” Tony’s eyebrows shut up, not having heard that.

Nat punched your arm lightly, then looked away. “Maybe.” She muttered quickly.

“I never thought I’d see the day…” Tony mused. “Maybe hell froze over.”

“Wanna say that again?” Nat half glared.

He backed up a step. “Nothing.”

You smiled at your best friend. “Play nice.” You teased.

“Please.” Tony looked innocent.

“Silly papa.” Heimdall giggled.

“Very.” You agreed, smiling. “Shall we?” You stood. “You, too, Nat.”

Tony lifted Heimdall. “Should we get Ben?”

You nodded. “Of course. He deserves to be there, too.”

“I’ll get him?” Nat offered.

“Thanks. Meet us at the lab?” You asked, setting your dirty dishes in the sink. You’d come do them after, actually enjoying the little things like housework.

She nodded, running off excitedly.

* * *

Steve was lying on the floor, playing with Ben while Bucky watched when Nat knocked. “I got it.” Bucky smiled at his husband. He walked over and opened the door, arching a brow. “Hey.”

Nat kept her face neutral. “Hey, can I get Ben for a minute?”

“Uh, not my call. He’s playing with Steve.” He motioned behind him.

She pushed past him and went to crouch by Steve. “Hey Cap, can I borrow him for a while? Bruce is doing the test to find out the sex.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Why don’t I just bring him down?”

She narrowed her eyes as he threw attitude. “Or I can just take him and bring him back once they’re done.” She pointed out, not understanding why he was acting like this.

Ben was looking between them, tapping his fingers together. “Me go with Tasha?”

“I’ll take you.” Steve said firmly.

Nat raised an eyebrow, standing up. “I remember there was a time you trusted me.” She said before walking out. While she wasn’t surprised about her talk with Bucky, she thought Steve would’ve been more understanding. She hugged herself as she made her way to the labs, putting on a smile to support you.

“Where’s Ben?” You asked, confused. Then you saw Steve carry him in. “Okay?” You said under your breath. “Did you want to know too?” You arched a brow at Steve.

Ben made grabby hands at you. “My momma.” He giggled as you took him. “Hi.” He nuzzled to you.

Nat sent Steve a look that he no longer needed to be there while you focused on Bruce taking a sample. Ben made a face when he saw the blood, but didn’t seem to be too bothered by it.

Heimdall sat at the edge by your legs, kicking happily as he watched Bruce take it to his equipment. “I help one day?” He asked.

“Of course, Heimdall.” Bruce nodded happily. “I’m sure you’ll be a great helper. Ben, too, if he wants.”

“Yeah! Me wanna.” Ben agreed.

You smiled proudly at both your boys, knowing they’d be extra smart. Even Steve smiled softly at that.

Bruce smiled as he looked at you and Tony. “Ready?”

Grinning, you nodded. “Hell yeah!” Tony laughed. He was sat by you, holding your hand excitedly.

Bruce held up the test. “There’s going to be two women Starks in the family.” He smiled, happy for you both.

Nat cheered, making you laugh. “Yay!”

Tony teared up instantly, cupping your face. “A baby girl!” He kissed all over your face, making you laugh. “A tiny princess!”

“She’s gonna be a princess?!” Heimdall gasped. “Like in the movies?”

You giggled, feeling overwhelmed but excited. “Yeah, baby, and you and Ben are princes!” You wipes your eyes, not able to stop the tears. “My little princes.” You leaned over, kissing his forehead before doing the same for Ben.

“No cry, momma.” Ben pouted up at you.

“These are happy tears, Ben, don’t worry. You’re gonna have a baby sister!”

“Sister!” Ben brightened, looking at Heimdall. “Sister!!!” Turning to Steve, he was beaming. “SISTER, daddy!”

Steve gave him a small smile. “That’s great, buddy.” He nodded. “Wanna head back?” He walked up to him.

Ben thought for a moment. “Stay with momma.” He shook his head. “Where sister?”

“She’s in momma’s tummy.” Tony explained, grinning as both boys looked bewildered at that.

Heimdall poked it, looking alarmed. “There’s no room!”

“She’s growing in there.” You smiled warmly at them.

“Hi, sister.” Ben laid his head on your belly button. “I Ben.” He said gently. You looked at Tony with an emotional expression, then at Steve, giving him a thankful one. Part of Ben’s personality had certainly come from his father.

Steve gave you a thankful smile in return, hands in his pockets.

Nat kissed your head. “A mini you.”

That made you laugh. “Poor Tony.”

“I’m probably the happiest man alive, I dunno what you’re talking about.” Your husband kissed your cheek.

“Say that when she starts talking.” You teased.

“Or if she gets your sarcasm.” Bruce looked pointedly at his friend.


End file.
